fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lagdou Ruins
Located on the Jehanna coast, the Lagdou Ruins allow you to gain new characters once the game has been completed. However, the monsters are much stronger than in the Tower of Valni, making it a huge challenge. There are not as many weak monsters like in the Tower of Valni, but now there are promoted monsters like Gorgons, Cyclops, Wights, Arch Mogalls, Maelduins, and even Draco Zombies. Also, the monsters in here, unlike the Tower of Valni, are much more stronger then the floors suggest; most monsters have 40+ hitpoints and players must be prepared to buy items from the armory before battling. Monsters in here may drop Promotional items, Stat-boosting items, Brave weapons, and other various weapons, such as Runeswords and Shamshirs. Unlockable Characters You can unlock these characters after you finish the main story and start the creature campaign: *Glen - Wyvern Lord: Clear the 5th floor Lvl: 12 Items: Silver Lance, Silver Sword, Blue Gem *Hayden - Ranger: Defeat 200 or more enemies in the same Ruins run Lvl: 10 Items: Silver Sword, Silver Bow, White Gem *Valter - Wyvern Knight: Clear the 7th floor Lvl: 13 Items: Silver Lance, Spear, Fili Shield *Fado - General: Clear the 10th floor Lvl: 11 Items: Silver Sword, Silver Lance, Silver Axe, Master Seal *Lyon - Necromancer: Clear the 10th floor three times Lvl: 14 Items: Naglfar, Physic, Hammerne Floors Floor 1 *'Units': Cyclops, Gargoyle, Mogall, Wight, Elder Bael, Gwyllgi, Maelduin, Entombed, Revenant, Bael *'Boss': Wight (equipped with Steel Blade and Javelin) *'Chests': None *'Reinforcements': After five turns, behind the boss either two Wights, Elder Baels or a Elder Bael and Gwyllgi or Maelduin and Elder Bael will spawn for five turns. *'Note': Destroying the cracked wall near your starting position and moving units past the wall will make the AI move a good number of forces to that location. Floor 2 *'Units': Bonewalker, Wight, Cyclops, Maelduin, Elder Bael, Gwyllgi *'Boss': Cyclops *'Chests': None *'Note': This floor contains a large number of Cyclops and Maelduin. Using magic users or Axereavers will be effective against them. Another possible strategy would be using units with high defense, since there are no enemy magic users. There is also a cracked wall near some Wights west of the boss. Floor 3 *'Units': Gorgon, Maelduin, Elder Bael, Gwyllgi, Wight *'Boss': Wight (Drops a Blue Gem) *'Chests': Three; one in top-left, holding a C-rank tome or a Red/Blue/White Gem, one in top-right, holding 3000 gold, and one in the middle-right; holding the Steel series (with Steel Blade) or a Red/White Gem. The top-right chest is guarded by a Wight with a droppable Chest Key so two will be sufficient to open all the chests. *'Notes': Longbows will be effective aganist the Gorgons as each one has Stone. If you kill the monster (usually a Wight) that attempts to open the doors, you can stop a rush of monsters from coming in. Always remember to pull units away from the Gorgon's range of their Stone and Demon Surge attacks. The Wights that carry the Door keys will not attack if blocked. Long-range tomes will be useful to stop the Wights from releasing monsters. *'Reinforcements': At turn two, one Wight will appear on both sides of the map. They have a door key and will use it to open one of the doors in the map, which will usually release various monsters inside. Kill them or steal the door keys to prevent this. At turn three, one more Wight will spawn near the central-western part of the map and will open the other door. Afterwards, more monsters will spawn near the stairs; starting turn 3 for four turns at the stairwell and turn 5 for four turns for the north passage. Floor 4 *'Units': Gorgon, Maelduin, Elder Bael, Gwyllgi, Wight, Thieves * *'Boss': Gwyllgi *'Chests': One in upper right - holds the series of Killer weapons, and one at lower left; holds a series of specialized anti-type weapons. *'Notes': Floor reminiscent of the Tower of Valni Level 6; cracked walls litter the field. Thieves will appear from the stairs and will move toward the chests. *'Reinforcements': Thief at middle-right staircase on Turn 3, thief on lower-right staircase on Turns 8 and 9. Floor 5 *'Units': Maelduin, Cyclops, Elder Bael, possibly Gorgon, Entombed, Gwyllgi *'Boss': Maelduin (drops a White Gem) *'Chests': Three; bottom right; holds selection of staves, (Mend, Rescue, Silence, Fortify, Physic, Restore), middle; holds the Silver series of weapons, top left; holds C rank and A rank tomes. *'Notes': Ornate wall decorations shoot out poisonous gas; inflicts Poison on any unit stationed within three squares perpendicular to the wall of the trap. The level is largely infested with Maelduin, so anti-cavalry weapons and anti-axe weapons will be effective. As with the previous floor, Thieves will appear sporadically from the staircases. *'Reinforcements': Thief will appear from the bottom stairwell at end of turn 1 (this Thief will outpace any attempts to race him to the chest; can only be stopped using a 3-10 range magic tome or Tethys), another will appear on end of turn three at the middle stairwell, and a third at the top left stairwell at end of turn 7; both can hit the chest on their first movement. Floor 6 *'Units': Elder Bael, Wight, Gorgon, Cyclops, Arch Mogall *'Boss': Elder Bael *'Chests': None *'Notes': Forces begin split between three corridors, in groups of three, three and four. Baels are the most common, so be wary of poison. *'Reinforcements': At the two stairwells at the top, two enemies will appear at turn three; they will not move until approached, at which two more enemies will appear in that position. Happens three times. May be Wights, Arch Mogalls or Elder Baels. Floor 7 *'Units': Gorgon, Wight, may include Gwyllgi, Arch Mogall, Deathgoyle. *'Boss': Gorgon (drops a Black Gem) *'Chests': One chest in the middle-left, holds White, Blue or Red Gem. *'Notes': Again forces begin split, four in the top corridor, four in the middle, three on the bottom left. *'Reinforcements': Units from the top staircase begin appearing end of turn two and three. followed by units at the top left corridor, and top middle corridor at turn three and four, the chestside stairwell and turns three, four and five, then a unit at the bottom-left corridor turns four, one at the right staircase for turns four and five, one unit at the top-right staircase turn eight and nine, one from the bottom-right corridor turn 23, 24, 25, and finally one from the bottom staircase turn 29-34 (apparently all Arch Mogalls). Floor 8 *'Units': Deathgoyle, Cyclops, Arch Mogall, Maelduin, occasional Gwyllgi *'Boss': Deathgoyle *'Chests': One north of the starting position; contains anti-Dragon series of weapons. *'Notes': Platforms sporadically appear and disappear over the water to allow for ground access; ground units trapped on water cannot move unless adjacent to an 'island'. After turn 20 the platforms no longer vanish, leaving full access to all units. *'Reinforcements': End of turn 8 and 9, units appear from the stairwell on the bottom right. At the passage above, two units appear from turn 13 and 14, and the centre stairwell produces one unit turn 14 and 15. Turn 15, 16, 17 and 18 a unit appears on the top right. Floor 9 *'Units': Wight, Cyclops, Arch Mogall, Maelduin, Entombed *'Boss': Cyclops *'Chests': None *'Notes': Red-dotted tiles signifify fiery traps, dealing 10 damage to any unit standing upon them. The AI will not consciously avoid them, which leads to the occasional terrain-death when a distant, passive enemy is placed upon a fire trap. Also beware of Arch Mogalls with Shadowshots. *'Reinforcements': At turn 27, enemies appear from the stairs in the top-right corner, and will appear again when the unit brought in moves. Floor 10 *'Units': Draco Zombie *'Boss': Draco Zombie (always drops a Gold Gem, has ??? health) *'Chests': One that contains a White Gem *'Notes': Draco Zombies are weak to any type of Bows, Bishops, Dragon Slayer weapons, and Sacred weapons. However, they make this up for an 'extremely '''huge amount of health and damage. Deal with them one at a time, but remember to kill the boss first to loot the chest for an additional 10,000 gold into your coffers. The best idea would be to solo this floor with a bishop like Artur loaded up with 2 Elixir, 2 Aura and a chest key for the White Gem. Another good idea would be to replace the 2 Aura with 2 Nosferatu (must use Enemy Control Glitch). The most safest method possible to use 5 Purges (can be bought at Jehanna Hall Secret Shop) on Bishops and letting them kill most or if not, all the Draco Zombies by long-range while a few units scavenge. Make sure that no more than ONE Draco Zombie can attack any of your characters. Notes *While on Floor 2, there is a Bonewalker in the small clump of monsters west of the boss. If you hover the cursor onto the Bonewalker, the sign is the same as when fighting Morva as a Draco Zombie. *On a few floors, Thieves will appear. ''See also Tower of Valni and Melkaen Coast. Preperation For Lagou Ruins you should prepare an ulitimite team and their items, such as the following- Units 1. Ross-Warroir-Garm 2.Ewan-Druid-Glepner 3.Cormag-Wyvern Lord-Vidofner 4. Ephraim-Great Lord- Siegmund 5.Eirika-Great Lord-Sieginde 6.Gerik-Hero-Authuluima 7.L'arachel-Valkeryi-Latona 8.Teheys-Dancer-N/A Weapons Sword Wielders- 1.Steel sword 2.Steel sword 3.Steel sword 4.Silver sword 5.Sieglinde or Authuluima Lance Wielders- 1.Steel Lance 2.Steel Lance 3.Steel Lance 4.Silver lance 5.Vindofner or Seigmund Axe Wielders- 1.Steel axe 2.Steel axe 3.Steel axe 4.Silver Axe 5.Garm Magic Wielder(Anime)- 1.Fire 2.Fire 3.Fire 4.Thunder 5.Exscaliber Magic Wielder(Light)- 1.Lightning 2.Lightning 3.Lightning 4.Shine 5.Ilvaldi Magic Wielders(Dark)- 1.Flux 2.Flux 3.Flux 4.Nusferato 5.Glepner Magic Wielder(Staff)- 1.Lightning 2. Lightning 3-Shine 4-Heal 5-Heal or Latona Dancer- 1.Steel Axe 2.Steel Sword 3.Steel Lance 4.Flux 5.Elixir Supply Swords-5 steel, 2 silver Lances-5 steel,2 silver Axes-3 steel, 1 silver Staffs-3 heals Anime Magic-3 fire Light Magic- 3 lightnings Dark Magic- 3 Fluxs, 1 Nosferato Other-8 vulnerarys Category:Locations